forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuxnet
Stuxnet is a deadly computer worm that's featured in the Forgotten series. It was first used in Forgotten: Apocalypse as a seemingly harmless prank pulled off by Fred Figglehorn, Solomon Lewis, Madison Young, Vladimir Makarov and several other friends, which eventually turned into a full-blown disaster when tens of thousands of computers around the world were infected with the virus. It was later seen again in Forgotten: Armageddon, this time used by Madison Young to instigate The Great Cyber War. Forgotten: Apocalypse Stuxnet is first seen in Forgotten: Apocalypse, where Fred Figglehorn, Madison Young, Steele Stewart, Vladimir Makarov, and various other teenagers rediscover the virus and begin targeting the PLR's electronic systems with it with hopes to stop the war against them and the Global Violent Group, or GVG. Unfortunately, the war only worsens with the virus, which begins crippling major exchanges around Iran, Iraq, and many other PLR-occupied nations in the Middle East. Forgotten: Armageddon The Stuxnet virus later is seen in Forgotten: Armageddon used by Madison Young to start The Great Cyber War, a massive cyber war between the People's Republic of China, the United States, Cordis Die, the PLR, the Inner Circle, the Global Tyranny, and various other enemy factions, which eventually escalated into a full-blown war between the nations\terrorist groups and eventually restarted World War IV. Here, it is used with various DOS (denial of service) viruses in order to launch a massive attack against the nuclear missiles of Iran, Iraq, and various other nations. Madison later uses the virus to launch the Iranian missiles at Afghanistan, and then hacked the security systems of Iraq to cover her tracks, causing the Afghan government to frame Iraq and mistakenly attack Iraq. Madison later repeated this feat on Iran's security systems, thus allowing the Iraqis to frame Iranians and allowing Madison to launch their missiles at Iran. She later allows the People's Republic of China, the European Union, the Russian Federation, and the United States to attack the PLR with the virus, devastating the economy and infecting tens of thousands of supercomputers, as well as the Internet. In retaliation, the Inner Circle, the Global Tyranny, and the PLR all copy the virus and then use it to attack the exchanges of the People's Republic of China, the Russian Federation, the European Union, England, the United States, Canada and Israel. In retaliation for this "nasty attrocity", Carpathia's Global Community teams up with the US, China, Russia, the EU, Canada, and Israel and launches a massive attack on various Global Tyranny-allied nations together, hijacking each individual country's supply of missiles and launching them at each other. Outraged, Nikolai Danilova and the Global Tyranny launches another cyberattack on the People's Republic of China, the US, the EU, the Russian Federation, and Israel at the same time the GC and their allies hack the GT's supply of missile, resulting in all ten world superpowers launching their ICBMs at each other at random intervals. Trivia *It is the first computer worm to make an appearance in the series. *It's also the first cyber weapon used by people. *Ironically, Solomon Lewis concieved of the virus attacking the PLR in the future, which later came true while he led the PLR himself seven years later. *It is also the first weapon used to start a cyber war. Gallery Victims in Forgotten: Apocalypse Saudi Arabian Flag.png|Saudi Arabia Lebanese flag.png|Lebanon Iran.png|Iran Afghan flag.png|Afghanistan Victims in Forgotten: Armageddon Somalia.png|Somalia Saudi Arabian Flag.png|Saudi Arabia Poland.png|Poland Switzerland.png|Switzerland Romania.png|Romania Lebanese flag.png|Lebanon Angola.png|Angola Iran.png|People's Republic of Iran German flag.png|Germany Iraqi flag.png|Iraq Chinese flag.png|People's Republic of China British flag.png|Great Britain Jordan.png|Jordan Israeli flag.png|Israel US flag.png|United States of America Russian flag.png|Russian Federation French flag.png|France